


Bird Watching

by gblvr



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-02
Updated: 2009-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birds, Ancient and otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Written for audreyscastle for the [2008 SGA Secret Santa Exchange](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_santa/187615.html).
> 
> Many, many thanks for the last minute beta go to mugenpuppy and mapsandlegends -- you're my heroes! Many, many thanks go to seekergeek for the nudge in the right direction re: the plot. :-)

It had been filtered into the low priority folder, which he forgot to check most of the time, and so he had almost missed it -- an email from Doctor Weir, one that was not a meeting reminder or a request for a project update.

> From: Dr. Elizabeth Weir, PhD {elizabeth.weir@atlantis.sgc.gov}  
> To: Dr. Radek Zelenka, PhD {radek.zelenka@atlantis.sgc.gov}  
> Subject: Ancient Racing Pigeons?  
> Date: September 23, 2004  
> Attachments: acalanthis.jpg, ales_alitis.jpg, auspiciumi.jpg, aucupis.jpg, columbae.doc
> 
> Radek -
> 
> I found this in the Ancient database. I know you used to keep pigeons on Earth, and I thought you might enjoy reading it. I've translated the text, and attached the associated images. There is also a subdirectory in the database, with holograms and video recordings; it can be found by searching for the term 'columbae'.
> 
> Regards -
> 
> Elizabeth

Radek debated opening the attachments right away, but decided it was better to save them for another time, as Rodney would never let him hear the end of it if he caught Radek looking a pictures of birds instead of the schematics for the desalinization unit on the west pier. He closed the email, and opened the files Rodney had downloaded to his tablet....

* * *

Several days later, Radek finally had a chance to read the translations, and to look at the images and holograms. To his surprise, many of the Ancients' birds looked like the more fancy varieties of pigeons being raced today. The most popular version seemed to be an analogue of a modern breed that was called, ironically enough, Ancients. The birds had a fluffy crest of feathers atop their heads, and from what he could tell, the version the Ancients raced were slightly larger, but other than that they looked the same.

He missed his birds, had missed them since he'd left the Czech Republic in order to work with the U.S. military. Perhaps if he went birdwatching, he could ease a bit of his homesickness?

Yes, that is what he would do. He hit reply, and composed an email to Dr. Weir.

> From: Dr. Radek Zelenka, PhD {radek.zelenka@atlantis.sgc.gov}  
> To: Dr. Elizabeth Weir, PhD {elizabeth.weir@atlantis.sgc.gov}  
> Subject: Re: Ancient Racing Pigeons?  
> Date: October 1, 2004
> 
> Dr. Weir -
> 
> Thank you for the information regarding the Ancients and their version of pigeons. One of their varieties looks like one I used race, and I am curious as to whether or not such birds still exist here on Lantea, and if so, whether or not we will be able to find any.
> 
> I would like to discuss this with someone who might have a better idea of whether or not it is possible; do you have any suggestions as to who I might speak with among the zoologists?
> 
> With thanks -
> 
> R. Zelenka

* * *

He did not hear back from Dr. Weir that week -- he assumed she was busy, and had not had time to reply. He resolved to be patient, and if he looked at the pictures of his own birds more often, well, he was only human and seeing them helped to relieve the not-so-small amount of anxiety working with Rodney produced.

He'd just sat down for the weekly briefing, when Dr. Weir entered. He fidgeted with his computer while watching her from the corner of his eye. She seemed preoccupied, and she looked tired. He wondered what the problem was now, but after watching her a few moments, he decided it was just more of the usual -- too much to do, and not enough time to do it, coupled with the worry he knew she never let go of.

He noticed she hadn't gotten herself a cup of tea, so he crossed to the sideboard to pour himself a cup of whatever the mess was using as a coffee substitute this week, and asked, "Dr. Weir? Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Hmm?" She looked up from her own tablet, and smiled at him. "Oh, yes, Radek, thank you. And please, call me Elizabeth?"

Radek felt himself blush. "I will try to remember, Elizabeth." He poured the tea, and placed a couple of cookies on a plate, then carried both to where she was sitting. She smiled up at him when he set them on the table in front of her, and murmured her thanks.

He nodded and crossed back to his seat. As he sat, Rodney and Major Sheppard entered, followed closely by some of the other department heads, Carson and Teyla. As soon as people settled, Elizabeth said, "Now that we've all arrived, shall we begin? We have a very full agenda today...."

* * *

> From: Dr. Elizabeth Weir, PhD {elizabeth.weir@atlantis.sgc.gov}  
> To: Dr. Radek Zelenka, PhD {radek.zelenka@atlantis.sgc.gov}  
> Subject: Re: Re: Ancient Racing Pigeons?  
> Date: October 10, 2004
> 
> Radek -
> 
> I must confess, I'm curious as to whether or not the descendants of the Ancients' pigeons are still around, too. I think your best bet would be Dr. Marconi. If I remember correctly, his specialty is ornithology, and he would probably jump at the chance to go bird watching.
> 
> Please let me know what he thinks about the possibilities, and if you would like to schedule a trip to the mainland.
> 
> Elizabeth

* * *

Dr. Marconi turned out to be a tiny, frazzled man who spoke with a heavy Italian accent. He also turned out to be very keen on the idea of going to the mainland to bird watch, as he'd not gotten to do any fieldwork since they'd come through the gate; he was not pleased to have been left out of the loop, though.

"I'm very excited by this -- I cannot believe Doctor Weir sent it to you first, though. As one of the zoologists, I should have been informed the minute she found this, and--"

"Doctor Marconi, I do not believe she told me to spite you. Eliz- that is, Doctor Weir was simply trying to do something nice for me, as she is aware I used to race pigeons when I lived in Prague. I do not think she thought there was any possibility these pigeons could still be a living species -- it wasn't until I pointed out the resemblance and asked who to speak to that she recognized the potential."

"Well, I'll want to study any birds we see, but if you can catch one, I suppose you are more than free to keep it. This is "

"Oh, no, I do not wish to catch any of the birds. I am far too busy here to properly keep a loft -- seeing them would be a bit of home, though, and it would please me to think of the possibilities." Radek pushed his glasses up, and continued, "Doctor Weir has authorized a trip to the mainland. May I accompany you?"

"Yes, yes. Did she say when?"

"I am not sure. Perhaps you and she could arrange the time, and then you could let me know?" Radek hoped that letting Marconi take the lead would help to soothe his prickliness. He did not care for any of the credit with regards to the work -- he only wanted a chance to see the birds.

* * *

> From: Dr. Antonio Marconi, PhD {antonio.marconi@atlantis.sgc.gov}  
> To: Dr. Elizabeth Weir, PhD {elizabeth.weir@atlantis.sgc.gov}; Dr. Rodney McKay, PhD PhD {rodney.mckay@atlantis.sgc.gov}; Major John Sheppard {john.sheppard@atlantis.sgc.gov}  
> Cc: Dr. Radek Zelenka, PhD {radek.zelenka@atlantis.sgc.gov}  
> Subject: Field Work on the mainland  
> Date: October 12, 2004  
> Attachments: Form_1359_ Mission Rotation Request.doc; proposed_schedule.doc
> 
> Dr. Weir -
> 
> With your permission, I would like to schedule a preliminary visit to the mainland in one weeks' time. I would like to take a full team of four scientists in addition to the usual military escort. Dr. Zelenka has expressed an interest in accompanying us, and I believe his prior experience with the type of bird we are seeking will prove helpful.
> 
> I have attached the required forms as well as a proposed schedule for further trips.
> 
> Please advise re: approval and departure times, etc.
> 
> Thank you in advance for your time -
> 
> Dr. Antonio Marconi

> From: Dr. Elizabeth Weir, PhD {elizabeth.weir@atlantis.sgc.gov}  
> To: Dr. Antonio Marconi, PhD {antonio.marconi@atlantis.sgc.gov}; Dr. Rodney McKay, PhD PhD {rodney.mckay@atlantis.sgc.gov}; Major John Sheppard {john.sheppard@atlantis.sgc.gov}  
> Cc: Dr. Radek Zelenka, PhD {radek.zelenka@atlantis.sgc.gov}  
> Subject: Re:Field Work on the mainland  
> Date: October 14, 2004
> 
> Dr. Marconi -
> 
> You have a go on the trip to the mainland; Major Sheppard will forward you the details regarding when and where.
> 
> Best wishes for a productive trip -
> 
> Dr. Elizabeth Weir

* * *

Never had seven days seemed so long. Rodney alternated between complaints that Radek was too valuable to be wasted on biology with ridicule for his hobbies, up to and including chess, which was ridiculous, since he had played with Radek only a few days before. After three days, Radek transferred all his work to another lab, and ignored any emails from Rodney that weren't critical.

On the twenty-first, he was up earlier than usual. He'd checked his on-going simulation, made sure Simpson was on top of things and more than an hour before he was supposed to report to the 'Jumper bay, he was ready to go. Elizabeth found him on one the east-facing balconies, watching gulls diving for the Lantean equivalent of krill.

"So, Radek. Today's the big day, yes?"

"Ah, yes. I am...a bit excited. I know they are just birds, but I...." He could feel the blush starting, and he hoped Elizabeth hadn't noticed.

"I had to leave behind my dog, Sedge, to come here, and I miss her every day. People who don't have pets don't get it -- but I do understand." She patted the back of his hand, and before she could pull away, Radek turned his hand over, and grasped hers.

"Thank you for this, Elizabeth. Even if we do not find the birds I want to see, this is something I will never forget."

Elizabeth looked a bit startled for a moment, then she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "You are very welcome, my friend."

The nerves Radek had been fighting came back full force, and he blushed again as he pulled his hand away from hers. "I must. I will be late, if I do not leave now."

Elizabeth smiled, and waved him off with a "Have fun," and Radek took it for the reprieve it was, and left for the 'Jumper bay.

* * *

> From: Dr. Radek Zelenka, PhD {radek.zelenka@atlantis.sgc.gov}  
> To: Dr. Elizabeth Weir, PhD {elizabeth.weir@atlantis.sgc.gov}  
> Subject: Thank you  
> Date: October 21, 2004
> 
> Elizabeth -
> 
> Thank you for today; we had a very full day, and though we did not see any birds we thought might have been descendants of the Ancients pigeons, we did see a great many other birds. I took a large number of photos today -- three memory cards full! -- and was wondering if you would like to get together some time to see them?
> 
> Thank you, again -
> 
> Radek

> From: Dr. Elizabeth Weir, PhD {elizabeth.weir@atlantis.sgc.gov}  
> To: Dr. Radek Zelenka, PhD {radek.zelenka@atlantis.sgc.gov}  
> Subject: Re: Thank you  
> Date: October 21, 2004
> 
> Radek -
> 
> I'd love to....
> 
> Elizabeth

:: a beginning ::

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bird Watching (The Lofty Pigeon Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189122) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan)




End file.
